Hide And Seek
by Chibi Nightmare-Chan
Summary: Hide and seek, a fun game that young children love to play. But the way Akito plays it, it's not so fun...One-sided AkitoYuki
1. 1

Yuki: 12  
  
Akito: 15  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, rape...all that stuff...   
  
Pairings: One-sided Akito/Yuki.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah...I wish!  
  
Yuki sat in the corner of the room, shivering from the lack of clothes. His shirt was torn and blood soaked. He had just received a punishment from Akito.   
  
The young boy did nothing bad. Akito had just asked him a question, and Yuki didn't answer, so he was dragged to his dark room, and whipped.   
  
Yuki was always punished, even if he did nothing wrong.  
  
It was nothing Yuki wasn't used to. Although, it was still so painful, almost unbearable.   
  
Footsteps were heard, and the door clicked, meaning it was unlocked by someone. Yuki tensed, the only one who had the key to the door was Akito.  
  
Yuki whimpered and backed up as far as he could into the corner. Maybe if he was good, and answered everything the older boy asked, he wouldn't get punished.  
  
Feet were heard shuffling over to the younger boy, and a pair of cold hands were placed on the boys face, forcing him to look into the intruders eyes.  
  
"Yuki." He whispered, voice held with that sadistic pleasure Yuki knew all to well. "I have...a game for us to play."  
  
Yuki starred back. His curiosity getting the best of him.   
  
"A game? What type of game?" Yuki's voice quivered.  
  
"Let's play hide and seek. You hide...And I'll look for you."  
  
Yuki just starred at the older boy. It seemed like such an innocent game...A game he loved to play when he was younger, but, he couldn't help but think that Akito was up to something.  
  
"Come Yuki, stand up..." He pulled Yuki up. The younger boy whimpered. Crimson blood dripping down his back from his earlier beating.  
  
"I'll give you ten minutes to hide...Only in this house though. And no one is here. So we won't be bothered."   
  
Yuki nod his head, aiming for the door, to hide. Yes, this was good. He was actually allowed to hide from Akito.  
  
"However. If I find you within ten minutes after you hide...I get to have my way with you." Akito smiled, letting go of the boy, allowing him to hide.  
  
"Go!" He yelled, causing Yuki to run out in search of a hiding spot.  
  
Have his way...What did he mean by that? He couldn't mean...No! Of course he didn't mean sex...  
  
Yuki stopped in the hall. where to go? Where to hide.   
  
9 minutes.  
  
A closet was to easy...Akito would definitely find him..Where was he going to go?  
  
Yuki spotted a small cabinet, holding a tv, on the bottom was a door. Perhaps he could fit in it?  
  
He bent down and opened it, no he wouldn't fit.  
  
7 minutes.  
  
His heart was racing the entire time, and his back hurt. But all he could think about was hiding. Whatever Akito meant, he was not about to find out.  
  
'No...I have to find somewhere to go!'  
  
Yuki ran into one of the bathrooms. Would he be able to hide in the shower?   
  
He ran over to it and pulled over the curtains.  
  
No, Akito would look there.  
  
5 minutes  
  
Yuki's breathing was becoming staggered. He was so scared.   
  
He ran into the kitchen, and opened up the cabinet under the sink. no, he couldn't hide there.  
  
3 minutes.  
  
Yuki was panicking now. He hadn't the slightest clue as to where he could hide.   
  
He ran into one of the rooms...No, not under the bed, that was to easy.  
  
1 minute.  
  
"No!" Yuki near yelled. The only place he could hide was a closet.  
  
He ran into the room farthest away from the dark room and opened the door closing it after him. He pulled the clothes down from the pole and buried himself underneath them.   
  
Silence...He could hear his heart trying to beat it's way out of his chest.  
  
Never before has he ever been so scared. He buried his face in his hands and cried silently, praying that Akito wouldn't find him.  
  
Times up.  
  
Though the dark room was pretty far from where he was, he could still hear the door opening, still hear Akito's footsteps as he walked around the house, looking, searching for Yuki.  
  
The first place he looked was the tv cabinet. It was a good thing Yuki didn't hide there.  
  
The next place Akito looked was in Yuki's room, searching every small spot in the boy's room that could be a hiding place.  
  
Yuki looked at his watch. 3 minutes has passed....He only had to hold out for 7 minutes...  
  
Akito next looked in the bathroom, and opened the curtains.   
  
He was beginning to get annoyed. 5 more minutes left. He'd be able to find his rat....He knew he would.  
  
Yuki curled himself into a ball. He was going to make it....3 more minutes, and he'd be safe...Just 3 more.  
  
Akito was pissed. But no, he would find Yuki.   
  
Only 1 minute left.  
  
Yuki's eyes widened as he heard Akito walk into the room. Akito walked around, and looked in every single place where Yuki could hide.  
  
No...No he couldn't find him.  
  
Yuki was finding it hard to breath. He was so scared...Less then a minute left, then he would be safe.  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
The door was ripped open, and Akito smiled...That eerie little smile.  
  
"I found you Yuki."   
  
~~  
  
Next chapter up very soon! 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket!  
  
Yuki screamed. Putting his arms out in front of him as self-defense. He was scared, terrified. But no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he knew exactly what the other boy was planning.  
  
He hated his life. His mother was always so abusive towards him, his brother hated him. The only real friend he had was Haru and Kagura. Kagura was his best friend. She used to sneak him out away from Akito when they were younger, so they were able to play.  
  
And Haru was in love with him.   
  
"Iie! Onegai! Iie!" Yuki yelled as Akito's cold hands gripped his hair, he was pulled out of the closet, and thrown harshly against the wall.  
  
Yuki whimpered and tried to stand up, only to have two hands push him back down, and hold him there.   
  
"I found you Yuki." Akito smiled. Finally! After all the annoying searching he went through, he had finally found Yuki.  
  
Yuki backed into the corner of the room. He always did that to get away from Akito...But it never worked.   
  
Yuki put his hands out in self-defense, but was slapped as a result.  
  
Yuki sniffed and looked up at Akito, his eyes red and puffy from crying.  
  
"Iie....Onegai-" Akito pushed him down onto the ground and straddled his hips, literally ripping the boy's shirt over his head. He looked at it, the back of the shirt was ripped and bloody, from his punishment earlier.   
  
"Stop!" Yuki yelled. Hoping his pleadings would work.  
  
"I already told you....This was our deal." Akito pulled down Yuki's pants, leaving the poor boy clad only in his boxers.  
  
Akito smiled, taking in the site of the beautiful boy beneath him....This was going to be enjoyable.  
  
He pulled back from Yuki and stood up, and pulled off his kimono, letting it drop to the floor. He kicked it over to Yuki's clothes, and bent back down, peeling off the other boys final piece of clothing.  
  
Yuki was shivering, both from fear and from the cold. The window was open, and the cold breeze was blowing against his bare bruised back. The blood was again flowing, getting irritated from the rug.  
  
Akito held Yuki's chest down, licking, and sucking on the boy's pale skin. Biting hard enough to draw blood and leave marks. Akito smiled. He would make sure those marks wouldn't go away. They were a symbol of his ownership over the young boy.  
  
"Mmm...Yuki." Akito moaned as he starred down at Yuki...He would have so much fun with this little game. He lay on top of the boy, pinning him down with his weight. And forcefully kissed him.  
  
Yuki gasped, realizing a second later that it was a mistake.  
  
Akito took this opportunity, and slid his tongue into Yuki's mouth, enjoying every minute of the boy's torture.  
  
Yuki squirmed, trying to get away from Akito. Akito pulled away from the boy and caressed his cheek, running his thumbs over the boys eyes, taking away the tears that fell.  
  
"Stop...Please." Yuki whimpered. He was crying so hard that he could barely understand himself. He just wanted to be left alone...Why, why did Akito like him so much? Why? What was so special about him?  
  
"Shh!" Akito wiped Yuki's tears away with his  
  
Akito pulled Yuki into his lap, thrusting harshly into the younger boy, causing him to scream out from the pain.  
  
"No! S..S..stop it..." Yuki's energy was so low. He was so weak. And the pain, it was so unbearable. It was like nothing he ever felt before.  
  
"Yuki...You're mine. Stay with me Yuki. I love you, and I'm the only one that ever will." Akito moaned as he thrust into the boy over and over again, harder each time, causing Yuki to scream out.  
  
"Stop..Akito, please. It hurts!!" More tears fell out of his eyes as he tried to reason with the other boy.   
  
"Yes, it always hurts at first. But the more we do it, the less it'll hurt you." Akito moaned.  
  
Yuki's eyes widened. The more we'll do it? No!   
  
"No! No more, Akito." Yuki let out a choked sob. He couldn't struggle anymore, all his energy was gone, he was so weak. And the pain was so unbearable.  
  
"Given up? Good boy. It's not like you could stop me."  
  
A few minutes later Akito finally exploded inside the boy. Pulling himself out he pulled the broken, crying boy into his arms.  
  
"That was fun, we should definitely play again." Akito moaned, running his cold fingers over the bite marks he left on Yuki's chest. Yuki whimpered, trying his best to avoid the other boys touch.  
  
"Now you'll always have to wear a shirt. If anyone see's you without one you'll be humiliated. I'm the only one who'll be able to see you like this." Akito pulled Yuki closer, trying to warm him up. Trying to comfort him. But Akito's way of comforting wasn't exactly....comforting.  
  
He caressed Yuki's chest, and nuzzled his neck. Yuki was definitely beautiful. And Akito wanted him all for himself.  
  
Yuki felt so dirty and disgusting. Akito was right, he couldn't let anyone see those marks. He would be humiliated, even more then he already was.  
  
He wouldn't be able to love anyone. They'd all hate him even more.  
  
=======================  
  
Sorry I took so long to update. Please review! 


End file.
